User talk:LeinardoSmith/Archive 6
Thanks hey thanks sorry about the message warning :'( Your welcome. -- 05:43, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Laser Logo What happened to my laser logo?-- 14:17, November 5, 2009 (UTC) I am very sorry. I have been very busy. I will try to get it done soon. -- 11:38, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Thanks-- 08:54, November 7, 2009 (UTC) I have done the clicks-- 17:08, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Trade Hey LeinardoSmitch Can You Help Me I Need "2 Totemic Wolf, 2 Totemic Lion Mountain, 2 Totemic Turtle, 1 Totemic Rabbit and 1 Totemic Hawk can You Help Me Please Im verrell123 If You Want Help Me That is For Make 2 Shield Of Strength and for Shield Of Speed If You Want To Trade I Will Give You (1 Nebular Cystal) and 100 click more 80 Click Me And 30 Click VarrellzzZ (My little Brother ) =) Verrell123 13:55, November 6, 2009 (UTC) I might be able to help you... -- 01:45, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ok Verrell123 02:32, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Can You Give me 2 totemic wolf, 1 totemic lion and 2totemic turtle please Verrell123 06:53, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Do you want those insted of the others? -- 10:58, November 7, 2009 (UTC) i wanna this one 2 totemic wolf, 1 totemic lion and 2totemic turtle please like in november 7 i thing the first is too hard for you and i make this up here Verrell123 23:59, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Trade too I need to trade too! I need 51 pipes and 51 Gypsum. (I always keep that extra 1 to spare or spend on stickers!)I know its a lot but can we make a deal? And how much will it be?-- 01:28, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Ok I will work on it... -- 01:43, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Hey cool kid 555 i thing you must have 55 pipe because in rank 6 you need 5 pipe for Saxophone for Group Performance Module performance module is for get faster hit single Verrell123 11:55, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the tip but, I want to get over rank 5 before concern of rank 6. -- 13:19, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for helping me with my page. 18:36, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Your welcome. -- 00:06, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Question I have a question: Why does every time when I go to the wikitext or press the enter key the * boxes pop up? 23:05, November 9, 2009 (UTC) What internet browser are you using? Also on this page on editing tab do you have the rich text editing box checked? -- 00:43, November 10, 2009 (UTC) I mainly use Firefox but I tried both Firefox and IE it still did the same thing. I Also made sure the rich text editor was enabled. 14:23, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Well I think that is the problem... uncheck it... -- 00:25, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :I've heard ALOT of bad things about RTE on I think Brickipedia Official store Can i help you to take the orders (from the official store) to the Expiry Page ?-- Yes just make sure that a waiter has answered the order and is waiting for a reply. -- 13:02, November 12, 2009 (UTC) O.K.-- 13:08, November 12, 2009 (UTC) I can i be a waiter by the official store ?-- 14:44, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Ask Ajerdazz. Also please only put orders that a waiter has answered. -- 23:22, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Yes, I only put orders who a waiter answered-- 07:29, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Symbiosis Module Sure, I'll be on it. - - My Page - My talk 07:34, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Ok please send me an FR. Also could you click on it alot? The friend I have right now is clicking tons. I need tons of gray too. -- 07:43, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Delete Account Leinardo, you know who I am!!! How do I delete my account?????? Put this code on your page and talk page. -- 23:08, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Can I have some laser coding?Give me a link to your page and I will give you clicks. Please respond to user:"Hank3887" via his talk page.Thank you.--Hank3887 (talk) 05:00, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Just forget it.Sorry.-- 06:25, November 19, 2009 (UTC) You have a post Hank3887 has a post for you in his talk page and would like you to view right away.Thank you. deleted Well Done! I would like to give you a barnstar for helping me! Thanks. Love helping you! :) -- 18:50, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Symbiosis Module hey LeinardoSmith can you put me in your symbiosis module i need 50 grey bricks help to get rank 9 please help me Thank ( if you want i will give you 1 nebular cystal if you dont want its ok ) --Verrell123 03:13, November 22, 2009 (UTC) My Page Do you Like my page. Please give me feedback on my talkpage. 17:29, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Welcome Back ! Hi, i see you're back :) -- 18:58, December 3, 2009 (UTC) What do you think on the new WIKI MARKUP WIKI PAGE ?-- 19:23, December 3, 2009 (UTC) You really shouldn't change that without permision from an admin. -- 19:28, December 3, 2009 (UTC) But in the last time there weren't an admin online-- 19:30, December 3, 2009 (UTC)